Degrassi Mini: What if Craig picked Ellie alt end
by EllieLover19
Summary: A surpise ending, well extended. This was the original story...


**Author's Note: This fanfic is based off a dream I had the other night. **

**Degrassi Mini **

"**What if Craig picked Ellie?"**

**Setting: The Garage **

**Characters: Ellie/Craig/Joey **

Craig and Ellie are seen sitting on the old couch Joey never bothers to clean. Ellie has her legs buried in the cushions, and a history book on her lap. Craig sits opposite of her, one foot on the ground the other on the couch; he too has a history book. Ellie seems to be glued to her book, Craig pretends to look through his, but he's really sneaking glances at Ellie. Craig smiles at the sight of her beauty, he sets his book aside and kneels down to dig into his bag. He pulls out his camera and takes a quick shot at her; she finally looks up from the book and smiles at him. "It's hard to believe that your attention span is about an ounce long."

"Well it's hard to concentrate with you in the room," the two of them share a smile, Ellie goes back to her book but Craig continues to look at her. Craig then looks at the screen of his new digital camera; he reviews the picture he's taken of Ellie. "Mmmm, you photograph well too; remind me to upload this to my computer." Ellie sniggers at him.

"Will you shut up, we have a final due tomorrow."

"Aw, you're so cute when you're serious, or try to be serious anyway."

"Sorry, crucify me for wanting to pass a final." Ellie said making a face.

"If this was on female anatomy, I'd pass with flying colors. Wait did I just say that?"

"Yeah, yeah you did. I'm cold so…"

"So…," Craig put away his camera. "Why don't you come over here and let me warm you up." Craig crawled towards her; he snatched the book out of her hand and threw it aside. They kissed; Craig began to reach up her jacket, he smoothed his hand up and down her spine, he could feel her body tingle against his. Ellie managed to pull away.

"We really shouldn't be doing this, especially you. You haven't studied one bit this weekend and holidays are coming up."

"So I'll study during the holidays," Craig tried to get his lips back on Ellie's quick; she pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"Study," she said. Craig moved his hand from under her jacket.

"How about this, you and me can do some serious lip-locking, and then I'll think about studying." Ellie stared at him for a moment.

"Okay, but only 7 seconds' minimum." Craig took no time to get to what he started, but surprise, surprise, the garage door opened and Joey walked in.

"Oh wow!" he gasped, he covered his eyes with his hand. Ellie pulled away and nervously scratched her temple, she blushed.

"Hey uh… Mr. Jeremiah." Ellie said.

"Joey, do you like time these?!" Craig exclaimed.

"Well I'm sorry _you_ choose to make _my_ garage your bachelor pad. Sorry Ellie." Joey said his voice calmer when he spoke to his stepson's girlfriend.

"Yeah, I'm heading out." Ellie snatched up her things. "Call you tonight?" she gestured to Craig. Ellie quickly left the awkwardly silent garage.

As if on Q, Craig's cell phone rang, he looked down at his wristwatch and saw that it was exactly 2:15. Craig reached into his bag and pulled out the cell, he read the screen. _**Manny Santos Calling**…_it read. He pressed the answering button and put the phone to his ear. "Hey, hey Manny, what's up?" he asked nonchalantly.

"You told me to call after band practice. So, can I com over? Maybe you and me could have our own little study session, by the nice and cozy fire that Joey always keeps lit?" she said very seductively.

"You know what? I might just take you up on that." He said. "Don't forget your pencil," he joked, knowing they weren't going to do any studying.

"I thought you were supposed to provide the pencil, I've got the sharpener." She said. Craig could not wait until she got over here.

"Manny Santos, you naughty little girl." He whispered.

"I'm not a little girl, you of all people know that." She said.

"I sure do," he responded.

"I'm so glad it's just you and me, there's no other girl in our way. Now we can do this right." Craig's smile slowly faded as he heard Manny speak these words. "I love you Craig." He hesitated.

"I, I love you too Manny."

"Okay, see you in a bit." She disconnected. Craig did so as well. _You did it again Manning, you fucked up again. Damn me and my dumb ass ways_.

**-Fin**


End file.
